Tell Me What You Want
by delena25
Summary: Have you been wondering what Damon and Elena got up to the summer before Elena went to college? They may be finally dating, but that doesn't mean their relationship is any less intense! Damon pushes Elena's boundaries by encouraging her to share her sexual fantasies with him…and Damon loves giving Elena what she wants. Set pre-season 5, compliant with season 4.
1. Taboo

_A/N: Hi everyone! This is going to be a sexier, naughtier fic than Home for the Holidays, my first fic which is still ongoing. Tell Me What You Want is pretty much going to be a PWP (plot, what plot?) taking place the summer before Elena goes off to college, after she tells Damon she loves him. I will be keeping this completely compatible with the show – I'd like to think this is what really happened that summer! Certain chapters may push certain people's buttons, so I'll post any warnings that might apply at the beginning of each chapter. _

_Warning: This one has some very light anal play._

* * *

"Tell me what you want," Damon whispered in her ear.

"Damon," Elena moaned helplessly underneath him. She was hot and sweaty and had come three times already today and still couldn't seem to get enough. Ever since Jeremy had taken off for Denver yesterday she'd been naked. Or half-naked, and then naked again. Damon seemed very against her putting her clothes back on…she had tried it this morning and had gotten as far as panties and a tank top before her insatiable boyfriend decided she was needed in his bed more than she was needed at Caroline's for a dorm room décor planning session. Not that she had minded…

Yes, sending Jeremy to Denver might have been Damon's idea (okay, it was totally Damon's idea) but he _swore_ he hadn't used compulsion like the last time. In all honesty, Jeremy had jumped at the excuse to get away from them for a week or two. From Damon's perspective, Baby Bro was safe and sound visiting family several states away, and that meant he couldn't hear his sister screaming out her boyfriend's name in ecstasy at all hours of the day and night. These were the things that mattered, right?

Perhaps what mattered most was that Damon had an incredibly hot, incredibly horny girl who wanted _him_, and despite that she was leaving him at the end of the summer for college. So he sure as hell wasn't wasting the next couple months babysitting.

Elena lay on her back under him, her arms reaching around Damon and pulling him closer to her, their skin so slick with sweat that they were sliding easily against each other every time Damon thrust into her. He had put a couple pillows under her bum and at that angle was now managing to hit her g-spot with startling accuracy. Elena moaned his name again and again, turning it almost into a prayer as he took her body to new heights of pleasure. Damon leaned into her more and her pebbled nipples rubbed against his hard chest, reminding her of how earlier today he'd spent a full twenty minutes playing with her breasts, sucking, massaging, kissing, and pinching the sensitive globes, just working her up so that when he finally entered her he met zero resistance, her entire body already screaming for him. Her body was screaming now, but this time it was for a release from this almost painful state of arousal.

"Tell me, baby," Damon repeated. "What do you want?"

Elena cried out as he thrust into her again. "I want to come," she said. "I want to _come_, Damon, please!"

Damon was nothing if not cooperative (at least, when it came to a naked, writhing Elena) and he reached between their bodies to play with her clit. She burst apart almost immediately, shaking and screaming underneath him as she came violently.

Damon kissed her swollen lips and she kissed him back, their tongues moving together in a dance that the two of them had become very familiar with in the last three weeks. Damon loved kissing Elena. The kind of kisses they shared were rare, the kind where you could actually feel the other person pouring their heart and soul into you and into your kiss, the kind of kisses where you knew that nothing else mattered except the two of you.

Damon had stilled his movements inside her as they kissed, but now he pulled back slightly to give an experimental roll of his hips. Elena let out a long, slow moan, but she responded to his movements.

"How about now?" he asked her. "What do you want now?"

She groaned. "More."

Damon grinned. "That I can do," he said. "Do you want to be on your hands and knees?"

Elena nodded, and Damon kissed her forehead gently before pulling out of her and giving her room to scramble up and turn away from him. Her bum was pretty much flawless, round and pert and just begging to be touched, which Damon often did now that Elena was his girlfriend. He squeezed it through yoga pants when no one was looking, smacked it lightly when she was wearing nothing but lacy panties and they were alone, groped it through jeans when his hand was in her back pocket and she was talking to someone – Matt or some other human loser, didn't matter – and he was feeling just a little possessive. Because she was his honest-to-goodness actual girlfriend now. When was the last time he'd had a proper girlfriend? What were the odds that he was in totally over his head and was going to fuck this up royally? He didn't want to even think about it. All he wanted was to get his hands all over her now, while she was in his bed loving him and wanting him.

Damon gripped Elena's hips from behind her and positioned himself at her wet entrance, pushing his hard cock back inside of her. She arched her back and let out a soft whimper as he filled her again. He began rocking in and out of her slowly.

Damon looked down, watching his cock moving in and out of Elena's pussy, her hot, perky ass pushing back towards him. His hands traced the smooth curve of that ass, roughly grabbing her cheeks, which pulled them slightly apart, exposing her to him completely. Elena moaned.

He loved Elena like this, loved discovering more and more to this side of her that only two men before him had ever seen. That one of them was his brother was not something Damon liked to dwell on. Besides, he liked to think that he was bringing out things in her that no one else ever had. Let's face it, Matt Donovan was a puppy dog. And Stefan? Maybe he'd been around the block a couple of times, but he was practically neutered. No, Damon was determined that he was going to be this girl's true sexual awakening.

He ran his hands along her sides, stroking her soft skin. Enjoying the fact that he could touch her anywhere and everywhere and it seemed she'd only beg him for more. Which gave him an idea…

He leaned over and grabbed the lube from the bedside dresser. Not that they ever really needed it – all Damon had to do to get Elena wet was stare at her with his smoldering blue eyes – but it still spiced things up a little now and then.

"Damon, what're you doing?" she whined as she pushed her bum back against him, taking him in deeper and trying to regain his attention. He resumed his slow thrusts, popping open the lid and squeezing a small amount onto his finger before throwing the tube to the side. When he touched her a second later it was somewhere she'd only ever been touched once before and she jumped.

"Damon," she breathed. He circled his finger teasingly around the little hole, watching it tense slightly as she clenched around the cock that was still pumping wetly in and out of her.

"You can tell me to stop," he told her huskily, knowing she wouldn't. Damon had done this to her last week, just the one time since they'd officially gotten together after her graduation, though they had been having sex almost constantly for the past few weeks. They hadn't exactly talked about it afterwards, but her body and her reactions had told him several things without him needing to hear her say them. One, she was brand new to the pleasures that came with kinky, and two, him teasing her back door had turned her on more quickly and intensely than probably anything else he had done to her so far. And anything Elena loved, he loved doing to her.

He teased the puckered up hole, coating her back entrance with the lube as he waited for her to relax a little. The goal was to get her hot for it, so that by the time he plunged his finger inside she was under the impression that it was what she'd always wanted.

He loved knowing that his younger brother would never have dreamed of doing this with Elena. Stefan had treated Elena like she was breakable, while Damon's favorite pastime was finding new, delicious ways to corrupt his innocent angel.

He pressed himself firmly against the swell of Elena's ass, halting his thrusts and holding her still. She struggled against him briefly, but when she felt that thick finger begin to push into her she froze. Damon went only to the first knuckle before pulling back out. He lubed his finger up again and pushed back in, going a little deeper. Elena whimpered.

"You good baby?" he asked.

She made a noise he couldn't quite decipher, but he figured it was affirmative because she arched her back, pushing her bum up towards him like it was an offering. His mouth practically watered at the sight.

He finally slid his finger deep into her tight asshole, causing her to release a mangled cry and push back harder against his cock. Damon smirked, and decided it was probably a good thing Elena couldn't see his face in this position. He began to set a proper rhythm again, moving his finger in and out of her ass in time with his thrusts. He went gently at first, giving her time to adjust, but she was soon rocking back against him eagerly. Her body continued to beg him for more, and Damon always gave Elena what she wanted.

Elena met his thrusts with everything she had, rocking back and forth on her elbows and knees, her head down and hair falling messily all around her face. She was sweaty and hot and yes okay maybe even a little bit of a slut – she felt like it anyway – but she didn't care, all she cared about was what Damon was doing behind her. He was so deep inside her at this angle, and what he was doing with his finger…she never would have thought she'd let anyone do that to her. It was so dirty, but it felt so good. It made her want more, things that scared her and that she wasn't sure she wanted at all except for there was this _need_ building up inside of her. She couldn't help the images that flashed through her mind – Damon on top of her, _taking_ her in every way possible. It made her shudder with dark desire.

He fucked her roughly as he continued to finger her ass, going harder on her now because he knew it was what she needed. He wanted to add a second finger, but he'd only ever used one before and was worried it might scare her. He liked being the one to push her boundaries, but didn't want to push too hard.

Damon could tell how close she was from the near constant stream of whimpering and mewling noises she was making. She was pulsing around his cock now, and her little cunt was so wet that he was sliding in and out completely effortlessly. Just a little more and she'd be screaming his name. "That's it baby," he told her. "God you're so sexy. Do you know how good you feel? So wet and tight for me."

Elena moaned in response. He could feel the pressure building up inside him as well and he grit his teeth against it. He needed her to come first one last time. She was amazing, taking his cock in her pussy as his finger stabbed in and out of her dirty little hole, and she was loving every second of it.

"Such a good girl," he told her, his free hand digging into her hip to keep his thrusts even. "I need you to come for me Elena. All over my cock, baby."

She didn't need any more encouragement and she screamed out beneath him as her orgasm hit her. Her inner walls spasming violently around his dick was enough to send him over the edge too, letting her milk him for everything he had.

Elena's body shook beneath him, still experiencing the small aftershocks of her orgasm and he thrust a few more times for her, helping her ride it out despite the fact that his erection was waning now that he'd come. Before she'd fully recovered Damon took the opportunity to slide his finger slowly out of her ass. He leaned over her and kissed her shoulder blade lovingly once she'd stilled beneath him. Elena was breathing heavily.

"Baby, I'm pulling out," he said after a few seconds had passed. She nodded, and he did as he'd said, flopping down on the bed beside her.

Elena got up from the bed a second later to go to the washroom and when she got back Damon was nearly asleep, having used up most of his energy in their enthusiastic coupling. She slid under the covers and curled up on her side of the bed, feeling suddenly a little bit embarrassed and unsure. But her sleepy boyfriend pulled her closer to him and she told herself not to be weird. This was _Damon_, after all. If she couldn't be a little bit naughty with Damon, when could she ever? Elena closed her eyes, and she slept.

* * *

Elena woke up the next morning snuggled in Damon's arms. It was still dark outside, just before dawn, and she savored the warmth of the comfortable bed. Damon was spooning her and she could sense him waking up as well. There was the hint of a morning erection pressing against her bum and she smiled, wiggling back against it a little.

Damon groaned. "Evil woman." He kissed her shoulder sweetly.

"Dreaming about me I hope?" Elena replied with a smile.

"Mmmmm," he mumbled in agreement. "You and all kinds of naughty things." He gently rocked his hips forward a couple times, pushing his erection against her ass.

Elena felt it and last night came back to her as she felt a familiar stirring within her. They were both still naked, nothing between them and his cock was so close to that place he had been teasing last night with his finger. Her mind raced as her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. Was it something he wanted? Was that what his fingers were leading up to, what he meant when he said he was dreaming of naughty things? Was it something _she_ wanted? What if they did that and it was terrible and it changed things? Was she completely crazy to be considering it?

Damon was still only half awake, but Elena stiffening rather abruptly beside him was pulling him out of his sleepy fog.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," Elena replied, trying to sound completely normal. Damon furrowed his brow, definitely more awake now.

"Elena, look at me, what is it?" Damon repeated, grasping her shoulder and pulling her around to face him. The room was all in shadows but he could still see she was biting at her lip, a habit he found insanely cute. It was what she did when she was nervous or uncertain.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He stroked her hip soothingly underneath the covers. "I know I was a bit rough last night, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No," she mumbled. She was purposefully avoiding his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm just - last night was good, but-" she stopped.

"But…?"

Elena was obviously flustered and Damon had a hard time not smiling at how adorable she was in her discomfort, fidgeting nervously in his bed. He continued stroking her soft skin, hoping it was calming.

Instead of finishing her sentence she curled up against him, burying her face in his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled against his skin.

"Why not?" he asked, trying not to sound exasperated.

"_Because_," she huffed, looking up at him, "It's embarrassing." Her face was all flushed and she had morning after bedhead. She was gorgeous.

Damon persisted. "What's embarrassing?" he asked.

"The thing you did last night," she answered, hiding her face against him again.

Damon smirked. "Babe I did a lot of things last night, care to be more specific?"

She took a deep breath and went to start, but nothing came out. She tried again. Still nothing. Maybe by the time she found the words he would have drifted back to sleep?

"Elena?" he prompted.

Or maybe not. Maybe just get it over with?

"Are we- do you-do you want anal sex?" she squeaked, her face still hidden.

He smirked. "Are you offering?"

She glared up at him, cheeks flaming red.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Why are you asking?"

"I just, I don't know what you're expecting and I don't know anything about kinky stuff and I'm sure you've probably done every single kinky thing that's ever been invented and-"

Damon interrupted her rant. "Now that is just not true. There are a lot of foot-related kinky things that I have absolutely no interest in trying. And at least two that involve a cat that I'm not especially keen on either."

She glared again.

"Okay, seriously. Elena, I would never push you to do anything you didn't want to," he said frowning. "I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, it's not that," she said, looking up at him. She was frustrated, she didn't know how to say what she was feeling or get out of this conversation without making a fool of herself.

"Then what?"

She buried her face back in his chest and he tried not to roll his eyes, though she wouldn't have seen it anyway. He forgot sometimes that she was still a teenager. He had to remind himself that she hadn't had one hundred and fifty years to become comfortable with her sexuality the way he had. He played with her hair while he waited for her to speak.

"I like that thing you do with your finger," she said finally, talking to his chest.

"Oh believe me, I know you do," he replied. She ignored him.

"Sometimes…when you're doing that it…it makes me want more."

He paused. "Yeah?" he said, aiming for casual. Elena had never asked him for anything like that in the bedroom, it was always Damon who led the way in that department. He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. "So when you say more, do you mean, like, a second finger, or more like a dildo, or-"

"Oh my _God_ Damon I don't want to talk about it!" she shrieked at him, smacking his chest and trying to push him away from her.

"Whoa whoa, hey okay," he said, grabbing her wrists. "I'm just trying to figure out what you want."

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and her eyes were actually shining. Christ, she was wound up tighter than a clock. He let go of her wrist and wiped away the single tear forming at the corner of her eye. "You don't need to cry about it," he said gently, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I'm being so stupid," she muttered, wiping at her other eye.

She sniffed and his heart melted a little. "Shit Elena, you're not stupid. Look, I'm sorry I'm not good at this. I didn't mean to push you."

There were moments he was sure he was going to show her that he wasn't boyfriend material, that she'd made a mistake choosing him instead of Stefan. He'd spent so many decades trying to convey how much he _didn't_ care that trying to do the opposite was something he struggled with now.

"I want you to take me seriously," she mumbled.

"Oh believe me, I take you very seriously," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, hoping to lighten the mood. She laughed, and sniffed again.

"Hey. I want to give you everything you want," Damon told her, running his fingers through her hair. "Whether it's sweet and sappy or unbearably kinky. Really. As kinky as you want. Try me."

She blushed and didn't meet his eyes. He could still hear her heart beating fast, and there was a familiar scent in the air. That slightly sweaty, totally female, 100% _Elena_ scent that came from between her legs and told him just how badly she wanted him inside her. He knew she was holding herself back, turned on but afraid to show him how much.

"Elena?" he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. He kissed her, deeply, and she fell apart in his embrace, letting him pull her closer and press up against her. He tangled his legs in hers, running his hands over her back as she moaned into the kiss.

"Damon," she whispered.

He slipped his hand between their bodies to touch her where he knew she needed him. He could smell her arousal easily, could see it in her eyes, but when his hand reached its goal and he felt how slick she was with want he still groaned.

"Does it make you wet thinking about it, Elena?" he asked her hotly, teasing her with his fingers. "Are you wet from thinking about what it would be like to have me fuck you in the ass?"

She whimpered at his words, pushing herself against his hand.

"It's okay," he continued. "I'm hard thinking about it. Thinking about you bent over, your ass in the air, completely at my mercy. God Elena, you'd look so sexy like that."

He found her hand under the covers and moved it to his cock, which was as hard as he said it was. He groaned when her fingers closed around him.

Damon slid his own fingers up and down her dripping folds. He moved his fingers deftly, working her clit with the kind of expertise that no college boy could ever compare with. He hoped she'd remember that at the end of the summer when she went off to Whitmore. She'd have the boys drooling all over her, but Elena was his and he was going to show her just how much.

"I think you are," he said, rubbing furiously. "I think you want me to bend you over and finger your tight little asshole. Stretch out your hole and get you nice and ready for my cock."

"Damon, oh my God," she moaned. She tried to squirm but he held her firmly in place, grabbing one ass cheek with his other hand. He massaged her ass at the same time as a finger moved from her clit to play with the opening of her wet cunt, just barely dipping in.

"You like being naughty for me, don't you baby? You like to pretend you're such a good girl all the time, but what you really want is for me to do dirty things to your body and make you scream. I could make it so good, Elena. You know I could too."

This was torture, she thought. Her face, her whole body was burning up and he was looking at her like he was ready to devour her. Every word sent fire through her bloodstream.

He kept going. "I could fuck your ass until you forgot that you'd ever liked it any other way, and then I'd make you come so intensely that you'd beg me to never stop." She believed him.

"Damon, please," she managed. He had two fingers inside her pussy now and was plunging them in and out at a pace that made her head spin. God she wanted him.

"Please what, baby?" He asked her, placing kisses on her neck as his fingers continued to work furiously between her legs. She was incredibly wet. "What do you want?"

"Not…that. I can't, not yet-I…please just-" She couldn't even think straight, but he understood because he silenced her with a reassuring kiss. He pushed her back into the bed without another word, moving on top of her and between her legs, which she spread for him eagerly.

Damon held himself closely above her, his eyes penetrating into her own, only her ragged breath between them. She shivered as he entered her pussy slowly, inch by inch, never breaking her gaze. "Damon!" she gasped.

"I know," he said, kissing her again. "Hold on, baby"

He pulled back and pushed into her forcefully, almost viciously, but it was exactly what she needed to feed the raging desire he'd built up within her belly. She moaned loudly as he pounded into her, and when he lifted her legs up and threw them over his shoulders she cried out, his cock pushing deeper into her than ever before.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she chanted, grabbing onto the headboard.

"Fuck, Elena," he managed between gritted teeth. She was so wet, and her tits were bouncing up and down with every thrust. Every time he looked at them he felt he was going to come right then and there. He could feel her pussy clenching around him, sending him closer and closer and-

"Damon stop, stop," She protested underneath him, trying suddenly to wiggle away from him. "God it's too much, you need to stop."

He growled, but stopped moving immediately. He let her legs go and leaned forward to rest his sweaty forehead against hers. "Elena?" he questioned, out of breath.

"Sorry," she panted. "Just, I don't want it to be over yet."

She looked so vulnerable and thoroughly ravished lying underneath him, and he sighed and kissed her. He felt her emotions pouring out through her kiss in return, and he began exploring her mouth languidly with his tongue. She pulled him closer, and he tried to give her what it was she was silently asking for. She wanted him to reassure her, needed him to make love to her, not fuck her. Still inside of her but not moving, Damon stretched his body gently out on top of hers. They lay with their legs intertwined, sharing slow, passionate kisses as they allowed their heart rates to return to normal. Damon ran his hands over his girlfriend's gorgeous body, stroking her arms, her perfect hourglass curves, her long, graceful neck.

"You are the most beautiful creature," he whispered. She shuddered, and he caressed the side of her breast. "You are perfect," he continued, his face buried in her neck, lightly pressing kisses to her jugular. "There are so many things I want to do to your body Elena, so many things I want to make you feel."

"Damon," she gasped. He felt her clench around his penis, still hard inside of her.

"Do you want more, baby?" he asked. She nodded, and he pulled out of her slowly as she whimpered. She looked up at him confused, but he moved to the side and gently rolled her to face away from him. He molded his body behind hers, returning to the same position they were in when they first woke up that morning.

"Leg up," Damon ordered, and she did as he told her. He grasped the leg she'd thrown in the air, holding her open for him as he pushed into her again, this time spooning her from behind. She moaned, the feeling of him filling her like nothing else. He moved slowly at first, until she began grinding back against him shamelessly, letting him know she wanted more.

"I need you to play with yourself for me baby," he whispered in her ear. She obeyed without hesitation, slipping a hand in between her legs and rubbing at her clit. He listened to her gasping breaths as he continued to fuck her gently, building her up to a frenzy.

When she finally asked him for more he reached his free arm around her and grabbed one of her tits roughly, rolling the nipple between his fingers, pinching and pulling and driving her crazy. He knew just how she liked it.

"Damon – I – aaaah – Damon please." Her whimpers were desperate. He was hitting that perfect spot within her on every thrust and she felt like she were about to break apart into a million pieces.

"Come for me baby," he told her. "I want you to pretend I'm fucking your ass right now, not your pussy, and I want you to come."

She whimpered in surprise, but the embarrassment she felt was nothing compared to the way his words went straight to her blood, spreading heat throughout her whole body.

"Is that why you like being fucked from behind so much Elena?" he asked, driving persistently into her wet, trembling core again and again. She ground herself back against his cock helplessly, ashamed that Damon knew this secret of hers now, knew how to use it against her so effectively. His groin slapped against her ass with every thrust, and it wasn't hard to pretend it really was her ass he was fucking. The thought was both terrifying and unbearably hot. She could hardly stand how turned on she was, and she rubbed her clit desperately.

His gentle thrusts had become forceful and the bed was creaking under their efforts. Elena felt herself spiraling out of control as Damon worked her body expertly, whispering dirty things in her ear. "Have you been imaging it this whole time, Elena? Is that what you think about when you touch yourself? Do you want me to stick it in your hot little ass?"

"Damon!" she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. It was the most intense, mind-blowing climax she had ever experienced. She felt her juices flowing out of her; felt them coating her inner thighs as she continued to shake in Damon's arms. Her vision blacked out for a second. When she became aware of her senses again she found Damon still thrusting into her, still holding her leg up to allow him access. Her abused pussy spasmed around him every other thrust and he was groaning as he pushed into her, trying to find his release.

"Damon, c'mere," she mumbled. She rolled herself out of reach of his cock and Damon actually whined behind her, a sound she'd not yet heard from the vampire who was usually so in control. She pulled him on top of her. While it was true Elena liked it best from behind, Damon was a missionary man all the way.

When he entered her again she winced slightly, but Damon had buried his face in her neck and was rutting against her in unusually uneven strokes, his breath unsteady.

"God that's it Damon," she moaned in his ear, urging him on. "You made me come so hard babe, you feel amazing."

He choked on whatever words he'd tried to say in response, and she smiled up at the ceiling. It was comforting to know that as much as he'd worked her up, he'd worked himself up just as much if not more.

"God I love the things you do to me. Can you feel how wet I am for you?" she cooed. "I love being so wet for you Damon. Come inside me, please, come in my pussy."

Her arms were wrapped around him, and she played with the hair at the nape of his neck as he continued thrusting into her. He was so close, she could tell. Just a litttttttle more.

"I want you to fuck me Damon," she moaned in the sexiest voice she could. "I want you to fuck me with that big cock of yours, bend me over and fuck my tight little ass until I scream."

"Oh my _GOD_ Elena," he gasped, and he was pushing hard into her one last time, shuddering his release.

It was nice to know she had a little bit of power as well.

He was rolling off of her seconds later, and she leaned over and kissed his temple, curling her body up into the side of his body. He moaned. "Fuck Elena, you're incredible. That was…incredible."

She grinned with satisfaction and he glanced over at her. "Did you really mean that last thing you said?"

She blushed, but smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

_A/N: Eeek! What did you think? I'd originally written this as part of the sex scene in Ch 3 of Home for the Holidays, and then I decided it had gotten racier than I'd intended. Other chapters in this fic won't necessarily include any more anal-related fantasies (unless you're interested, in which case let me know!) but I've got some fun role playing and public places ideas bouncing around in my head so even if this first chapter isn't your thing I hope you'll still stick around for more! Please review if you have a second, especially if you have any suggested fantasies you'd like to see me write about!_


	2. Teach Me

_A/N: Okay, WOW. What a response to the first chapter, I'm totally amazed at how many of you were so encouraging. I will admit, I was pretty nervous about posting that anal play scene because it's quite rare in the Delena universe from what I've seen out there. My take on Damon is that he's been alive for a long time, is fairly hedonistic, and probably doesn't care too much about "taboos"…Elena on the other hand, is maybe a little bit more like many of us and needs Damon to bring out that side of her! In this chapter Elena begins to push out of her shell._

_Warnings: Nothing major. Schoolgirl role play, some spanking (that's for you, English Pointer – thanks for the prompt!) and allusions to dom/sub._

* * *

Elena was lying on the couch in shorts and a red tank top, her long tan legs stretched out in front of her on the cushions as she flipped through Whitmore's course description catalogue. Damon was off somewhere else in the house, probably in his study where he sometimes liked to read. She hadn't known that about him until they had gotten together after graduation, but she realized that it actually made sense. What else had he been doing all day long for the last couple years while they had been in school during the day? There were only so many chin-ups and weight repetitions a man could do in a day, even if he were a vampire and even if he were Damon Salvatore.

Elena had a pen in her hand as she flipped through the course selection options and was starring the ones she thought sounded interesting. She was so engrossed in the task at hand that she didn't even notice Damon entering the room. She did notice, however, when he snatched the catalogue out of her hand.

"Damon!" she exclaimed, irritated. "Give it back, I'm working on something."

He scanned the page she'd been reading. "Really, 'Feminist Literature in the 20th Century?' Sounds fascinating."

"Don't be a jerk, I'm excited about that course," she told him from where she sat on the couch still, her arms crossed over her chest. She'd played this game before, if she stood up and tried to grab it from him he'd just hold it out of her reach.

Losing interest in the catalogue, Damon tossed it onto the ground and plopped down on the couch beside her. She pulled her legs up to make room for him, then stretched them out again on top of his lap.

"I think you should stay here," he said, pouting at her with a dark look in his eyes. He took one of her feet in his hands and began to massage it absentmindedly.

"There are lots of things I could teach you right here from Mystic Falls, you know," he continued.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Elena said as she leaned back against the cushions, more willing to participate in the conversation now that a foot massage was involved.

Damon looked over at her slyly. "Oh you know….'Intro to Blood Play,' 'Using Your Vampire Speed to Your Advantage in the Bedroom,' 'Dirty Talk 101,' all kinds of things really. _Useful_ things, unlike the things you'll learn at college."

Elena gave him a look. "I know you're just trying to get a rise out of me, Damon," she told him.

"Oh reeeaallly?" he drawled. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

She huffed. "You're trying to see if you can make me squirm, with all your talk about deviant sex. But I'm not some innocent little schoolgirl, I-"

"Now _there's_ an idea," Damon said, completely interrupting her. "You could be my innocent little schoolgirl, and I could be your teacher." He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and Elena felt the flush rise on her face that she'd been trying to avoid.

"Oh I see," she said dryly, hoping she sounded indifferent and unaffected. "You'd like that, would you?"

"Hell yes," he said with a grin. "Or you could be a naughty schoolgirl, and I'd have to punish you…" Damon continued, his voice dropping lower.

Elena was amazed at the sexual tension that suddenly filled the room. The idea of Damon punishing her was…umm…fuck. Okay, she was surprised at how much that thought turned her on.

Damon watched her face while she contemplated that, pressing his thumbs firmly into the arch of her foot.

"You don't have to choose between innocent and naughty if you don't want to," Damon told her. "You can be both."

Elena had a feeling he wasn't just talking about schoolgirl role play fantasies. She wasn't sure what to say. Fortunately – or unfortunately, depending on your point of view – Damon saved her from needing to say anything, as his hands on her foot suddenly went from firm and pleasurable to light and ticklish.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked, trying to kick her feet out of his grasp as he began tickling her feet. "Oh my God, stop it stop it!"

He dropped her feet and pounced on top of her on the couch, causing her to let out another shriek.

"Don't you _dare_," she warned him. She tried to make her face look as serious as she possibly could, but her lips twitched involuntarily. His hands were on her sides and he smiled at her deviously. "Damon. Damon, I mean it."

He ignored her, and as he began tickling her around her sides and her stomach she screamed again and tried to pull her arms in to protect herself from his relentless assault. She was hardly a match for Damon's strength, and his fingertips teased her mercilessly as she shrieked and laughed breathlessly.

"Moonstone, moonstone!" she yelled. Damon stopped, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You know when I suggested we have a safe word I didn't expect it to be used in this context," he told her, kissing her nose.

"I really needed you to stop," Elena said, trying to catch her breath. "I promise not to use it if I don't need it."

He conceded to that, and leaning in he kissed her lips, deepening their embrace and wrapping his arms around her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response.

"I love you," she told him. Damon smiled down at her. "Even if you are ridiculously mean to me," she added.

"Hey," he said. "Do you want to be tickled again?"

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head fervently, pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

A few days later Elena was hanging out with Caroline in her friend's backyard. She'd given Damon the slip earlier that day, telling him that she needed girl time and that unless he wanted to paint her toenails and gossip about Brangelina with her, he had better let her spend the afternoon with her best friend.

The soon-to-be-roomies were sitting on towels in their bikinis, giving each other pedicures as they soaked in the sun. Which Elena realized was somewhat ironic given that they were both vampires, but with their daylight rings secure on their fingers they were free to pretend for just one afternoon that they were two regular, carefree teenage girls enjoying the summer sun.

"I cannot _wait_ to be in college," Caroline was saying as she carefully brushed the bright red polish onto Elena's big toe. "I am so over Mystic Falls right now."

"I know what you mean," Elena said, agreeing. "It's like, is it too much to ask for even one month where no one's life is threatened and no supernatural being is trying to wreak havoc? It's a miracle we found the time to pass Algebra this year. I don't even remember studying for that exam."

Elena's mind wandered as Caroline began to rant about the final exams. She was almost worried that by even uttering the thought out loud she had jinxed them. It seemed impossible that for nearly a full month now nothing _bad_ had happened. That she had been granted this uninterrupted time to just enjoy her new relationship with Damon without Silas or Klaus or some other big bad guy coming into town with a big bad plan to kill them all.

Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation she'd had with Damon earlier that week. Sometimes she couldn't even believe the things he said to her, didn't know how he expected her to react – though she imagined that was why he said them, to watch her react. But Damon had always challenged her, forced her to become a stronger and better version of herself. She supposed it wasn't surprising that now that they were dating he was continuing to push her in new and sometimes scary ways. If she was honest with herself, it was one of the things she loved about Damon.

"Have you ever dressed up as a naughty schoolgirl?" Elena asked suddenly.

Caroline frowned. "Isn't July a little bit early to be thinking about Halloween costumes? Though I was kind of hoping we could be a little more original, maybe go as a pair, like salt and pepper shakers, or Tina Fey and Amy Poehler, or-"

Elena interjected. "Not for Halloween Care…for, like, sex."

Caroline made a face. "Ew, oh my God Elena I do _not_ want to know what you and Damon are into!"

Elena sighed, disappointed in Caroline's reaction. "Look I know you're not his biggest fan. That's fine, I get it. But you're more likely to come around than Bonnie is, and she's going to be MIA all summer anyway. And you're Caroline Forbes, come on, you're the sex expert!"

Caroline continued to paint her nails, but looked up at her suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. Elena could tell she was going to crack.

"Please Care? I need advice, and it's your duty as my best friend to help me."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh al_right_," she relented. "Naughty schoolgirl huh? That doesn't sound very _Elena_."

Elena looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Elena, you know what that means. You're, like, vanilla."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"In a sweet way," Caroline added hastily. "You have the girl-next-door thing going for you. It's probably why guys like you so much. You come across as all pure and innocent and they just can't wait to get you alone and dirty you up." The blonde gave her a knowing look.

"Caroline!" Elena said in shock, but she was laughing. "Okay fine, maybe. But I don't _want_ to be vanilla. And it's different with Damon…"

"Oh I bet it is," Caroline said. "Those smoldering eyes, the dangerous bad boy vibe. It can make a girl want to do all kinds of things. Just as long as you're sure those things are actually what _you_ want, and not just Damon playing mind games to get you to do whatever _he_ wants."

"Yes, I'm sure," Elena said seriously. "Now help me. How should I do my hair?"

Caroline gave in. "Okay, first thing's first. It's only partially about how you dress up and how you look – I mean, yeah, that matters too – but it's mostly about your attitude. The naughty schoolgirl is all about contradiction. They always want you to _appear_ to be innocent, but the real turn-on is that you have to have a hidden naughty side."

Elena listened to her friend as she continued to talk, her head already spinning. She had the dim sensation that she ought to be taking notes.

* * *

Damon was leaning back in his leather chair, his feet up on the desk and his nose buried in a book when there was a knock on the study door.

"Come in," he called out. He'd heard Elena return to the house maybe ten minutes ago and was surprised it had taken her so long to come find him. He was even more surprised when she walked through the door.

"Hi," Elena said shyly. She was…Damon had no words. Literally, no words. His girlfriend was standing in front of him in one of the shortest plaid skirts he'd ever seen, wearing a white collared shirt that would probably have been quite modest if she'd done up any of the buttons…instead she'd tied it up above her ribcage to expose her toned stomach and amazingly curvy waist. The neckline of her makeshift top plunged into the most spectacular cleavage Damon had ever laid his eyes on. She must have been wearing some sort of gravity-defying bra, because her tits were pushed up together and he suddenly found himself wanting to do nothing more than trace his tongue along that line between them. If anybody ever asked he would deny it vehemently, but he was pretty sure his jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him.

Elena stood there, watching him watch her, not quite sure what to say or do next. Her hair was up in two bouncy pigtails and she played with one of them nervously, wrapping it around her finger. "What do you think?" she asked. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Damon put the book down on the desk, not bothering to mark his place. "Elena, I-" he started to say, standing up and walking over to her. "Just…wow."

She bit her lip and looked up at him, close enough to touch her now and looking like he wanted to eat her up. His speechlessness made her feel a bit more confident and she decided to keep going.

"You wanted me to come to your office," she told him. "Did I do something bad?"

Damon nearly groaned out loud, before coming to his senses. Fuck, if she was really standing in front of him right now, ready and willing and wanting to do this, then he had better stop behaving like a schoolboy himself and get into character.

"I hate to say it Miss Gilbert, but I don't think this outfit meets the standards of our dress code," Damon told her.

"Oh," Elena said. She wasn't sure how to answer. "I'm…sorry?"

"I hope you are," Damon replied seriously, closing the small distance between them. She gulped. She felt almost feverish and a little bit light-headed. She'd done a shot of whisky from Damon's stash downstairs before coming up to find her boyfriend, but the liquid courage she was hoping it would give her seemed to have its limits.

Damon grabbed her hand and held it to the bulge in his pants. "Can you feel what you're doing to me right now?" he asked her huskily.

"Yesss," Elena breathed.

"Wouldn't you say that's inappropriate?" he asked. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. He didn't give her a chance to answer, suddenly using the wrist in his grasp to spin her around in his arms. Her back was now pressed into his hard chest, his strong arms holding her close to him, trapping her. Not that she was complaining, mind you.

"Your tits are practically falling out of your top…" Damon told her in a low voice, running his fingers lightly over one of her breasts, then tracing the line of her cleavage that he had been eyeing moments earlier. "…your stomach is totally bare…" he continued, his hands persisting in their journey down her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, "…and your skirt is about 5 inches too short..." he murmured, dipping his hands underneath the aforementioned skirt and rubbing her through her panties.

"Damon!" she gasped.

"That's Mr. Salvatore to you," he whispered in her ear. She moaned as he teased her through her underwear.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked her. She bucked her hips shamelessly while he played with her.

"I think I need to be punished," she told him. It was so much easier to say things when she didn't have to look him in the eye as she said them.

This time he really did groan out loud. Without another word Damon maneuvered her towards the desk, standing behind her. "You've been very, very bad Elena," he told her, continuing to speak quietly and dangerously in her ear. "I'm afraid you're right, you're going to have to be punished." Elena whimpered.

Damon placed his hand on the small of her back, and slowly he pushed her upper body down onto the desk, so that she was standing with her bum up in the air, bent at the waist with the side of her face pressed to the smooth wooden surface.

Damon ran his fingertips over her sides and down over the fabric of her tiny skirt. He just barely traced the edge of the panties that were peeking out from underneath her skirt.

"God Elena, white panties? Are you trying to kill me?" he murmured. He pushed her skirt up to expose her to his eyes more fully, admiring the way the white fabric only half covered her hot little bum cheeks. He smacked one of those cheeks lightly, testing her to see what her reaction would be. There wasn't much force behind his hand, but Elena squealed underneath him as she realized what it was he had in mind for her punishment.

Damon's finger dipped down between her legs to stroke her through her already wet underwear, his other hand pulling the garment down over her ass to leave her cheeks bare to him. He rubbed her clit with one hand while the other came down hard on her bum.

"Damon!" she cried out.

"Shhhhh," he told her, soothingly massaging the cheek he'd just slapped, not bothering to correct her use of his first name this time. She squirmed a bit underneath him, her cute little ass sticking up high in the air and he couldn't resist giving it a second hard, forceful swat. Elena moaned.

"I think a good, hard spanking is just what you need to learn your lesson," he told her. "What do you think?" He delivered another sharp smack to her bum, watched as the sensitive flesh turned pink in response.

Elena had not given much thought to spanking before. Her parents had never spanked her or her brother. If someone had asked her last week what she thought of spanking in the bedroom she would probably have given them a funny look. But _oh my God_, Damon spanking her over his desk for being a bad girl? She was getting wetter with every smack. It didn't help matters much that he was still teasing her clit, working her over with his skilled fingers. She was suddenly helplessly aroused and unsure what to do about it.

"Elena?" Damon said, pulling her attention back to what he was saying rather than what he was doing.

_Breathe, Elena,_ she told herself. What had Caroline said? It was about attitude. Appear innocent, but secretly naughty.

She moaned and pushed her bum up higher. "I was very bad, Mr. Salvatore," she said. "I deserve it, I need you to teach me to be a good girl."

Damon felt himself growing even harder in reaction to Elena's dirty talk. She was a fast learner. He couldn't believe she was letting him do this, was actually encouraging him. Elena submitting to him like this was making Damon incredibly horny.

He brought his hand down on her ass again, the loud smacking noise filling the room, accompanied by Elena's gasping breath. He continued to stimulate her clit through her damp underwear as he spanked her again, and again. Watching her writhing on his desk as she took her punishment was definitely one of the hottest things Damon had ever seen.

"Such a naughty girl," he said, smacking her again. "I hope you're not enjoying this, Elena," he told her, though her soaking wet panties suggested that she really, really was. Elena felt her arousal rising up from deep within her and tried not to give in to the inevitable, but his fingers on her felt so good.

"Do you like that, baby?" he asked her. She whimpered, either refusing to answer or unable to, but she was grinding back into his fingers on her clit, looking for all intents and purposes like she was absolutely loving it. "You like being bent over and spanked like a naughty little schoolgirl on my desk?"

She really couldn't have stopped her orgasm at that point if her life had depended on it. His fingers were relentless between her legs, rubbing her sensitive clit furiously. At least he couldn't see her face, she thought, as his words sent her over the edge. She bit down on her lip to keep herself from crying out as she came silently.

Elena was trembling underneath him and he wondered if it wasn't an act for his benefit, if she was really getting off on him spanking her. She wasn't, was she? The thought of it made Damon suddenly hot all over, he felt like he might just rip the underwear right off her body and push his cock into her wet pussy this very second, fuck her hard and fast on his desk with her pink little ass up in the air just like that. Maybe finger her bum again if she'd let him, while he pounded into her and _oh fuck_ he really needed to get himself under control. She looked way too hot like this.

After a few more hard smacks he stopped, she let out a ragged breath underneath him and then his hands were all over her again as he soothed her hot, stinging skin where he had spanked her.

"There you go," he said. "I think that's enough for now to teach you a lesson." He helped pull her up to her feet and turn her around to face him. Elena looked so intensely vulnerable that it made Damon's gut twist with arousal. Her face was bright red and she was panting breathlessly and that scent in the air…

"Did you just come?" he asked abruptly. Elena refused to meet his eyes, which was answer enough for him. _Fuck_.

Her legs seemed to wobble underneath her and so he had her sit on the edge of the desk for a second. She flinched as her sore bum hit the wood, but Damon moved between her legs and distracted her with a kiss. Maybe it wasn't strictly in keeping with the role play, but she looked like she needed some reassurance after being put in such a submissive position. Elena gripped the front of his shirt tightly, clinging onto him and pushing her body into his. She attacked his mouth almost desperately and he held her closely against him as he kissed her with equal enthusiasm.

They pulled apart a minute later to catch their breath, Damon undoing the buttons on his shirt to take it off. He leaned his forehead down to rest on hers. "I wasn't too hard on you, was I?" he asked, reaching his hands up to grab at her breasts through her top, squeezing them and tugging gently. She shook her head, her face still flushed pink. "You okay?" he asked.

"Keep going," she said quietly. "Damon, please." He felt that tug in the pit of his stomach again as she spoke.

Elena kissed him again to avoid having to hear what his response would be to her request, whimpering into his mouth as he gathered her up in his arms, placing her feet back on solid ground.

Damon pressed his body into hers. "Feel that?" he asked her.

"Mmmmmhhmmm," Elena replied. Damon was as hard as a rock, pressing his erection into her hip. Feeling how much he wanted her was stirring Elena up again as well.

"I need you to help me with that," he told her. She reached for his cock immediately, rubbing it through his pants, but Damon grabbed her hand and stopped her before she had even properly begun.

Elena bit her lip. "How?" she asked.

Damon rewarded her with a cocky smirk. "On your knees, Miss Gilbert," he told her.

Under any other circumstance Elena would have raised an eyebrow at him, would have told him to go to hell or even slapped him for being an arrogant dick. Being spanked over his desk seemed to have mollified her somewhat though, because she barely even blinked before she was kneeling in front of him as he pulled his cock out of his pants for her, tugging them halfway down his thighs to give her better access. She took him in her mouth eagerly, no teasing. His cock was hard and heavy and she bobbed over it eagerly, her small hands gripping the base of him and working up and down his length in time with her mouth.

"Look at me," he told her roughly. Elena looked up at him, her eyes almost comically, innocently wide.

"That's a good girl," Damon said, groaning. She sucked harder with his encouragement, running her tongue firmly along the underside of his erection the way she knew he liked it.

"You look so beautiful like that," he said. His voice was surprisingly affectionate, considering how he'd just been ordering her around. "Looking up at me with your lips on my cock."

The flush that rose on her face was half from embarrassment, half from arousal.

"Reach into your panties, Elena," Damon ordered. "I want you to touch yourself while you suck me. It's your turn next, you'd better be ready."

She did as he asked her, moaning around his cock in her mouth as she moved her fingers over her wet little cunt. Damon reached down and grabbed her head, holding her in place as he began to thrust into her mouth. Elena tensed at first, but he was gentle about it and didn't try to choke her so she let him control the pace.

Damon tangled his hand in his girlfriend's hair as he fucked her swollen red mouth, letting himself get lost in the wet, tight pleasure. When he felt like he couldn't tempt himself any longer he began to pull away, but Elena reached up and grabbed him right by the dick, putting him back in her mouth.

"Babe I can't," he gasped as she took him in deeper and he felt the barrier in the back of her throat spasming around his length. "Elena I mean it, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

She backed off his cock. "I want you to," Elena replied, looking up at him from where she knelt on the floor. "Please, Damon," she said to him for the second time that day. "I wanna taste you." Shit. He was completely helpless to refuse her when she really wanted something, let alone when she was on her knees in front of him begging to suck his cock.

Not hearing any further protests from him Elena went back to what she was doing, taking her boyfriend in as deep as she could. She struggled to relax her throat enough to get him in all the way – Damon was big and she honestly hadn't had enough practice – but she could tell how much he loved her attempts all the same. His hand was fisting the hair on her head a little more roughly now and she reached around to take his balls in her hand.

"Elena, _fuck_," Damon cried out, and he pushed her off of his cock just as he was about to come. She opened her mouth wide, still looking up at him with those big brown eyes, and he stroked himself once, twice, and then he was swearing and coming, shooting his load into her open mouth and onto her cheek. A few lazy drops continued to dribble out and he groaned as Elena licked the cum off the side of her mouth, smiling with self-satisfaction.

Damon pulled her back up to her feet, wiping her cheek and then wiping his hand on his pants. He needed to do laundry this weekend anyway.

"Panties off," he said. "I am nowhere near done with you yet."

Elena dropped her white underpants to the ground, leaving the skirt on, and Damon pulled his pants back up and tucked himself back in. Then he led her over to the desk chair and guided her down onto it, spreading her legs wide. She whimpered as he reached under the too-short skirt and found the wetness between her legs, seeking out her entrance and slipping a finger inside of her.

"Damon," she breathed.

"God baby, you're so wet you're practically dripping," he told her, thrusting his finger into her a few more times before adding another. She groaned as he rubbed his thumb over her clit while he continued fingering her tight cunt.

Damon was leaning over her, her tits right in front of him, and he couldn't resist burying his face in her cleavage. He kissed the bare skin of her upper breasts, groping at her top with his free hand while his other continued torturing her between her legs. He managed to pull her bra and shirt down enough to free one of her firm globes and promptly bent his head down to take the nipple in his mouth, causing Elena to cry out.

Her whole body was tense underneath his ministrations; she felt so close to a second orgasm but she also knew from experience that Damon had the skill to drag that feeling out for however long he wanted to drive her crazy.

Damon lifted his head, taking in the sight before him. She was completely spread out for him, looking hot and disheveled and entirely fuckable. He added a third finger and as she arched her back Damon took advantage of the moment to yank her further down on the leather chair so she was more accessible. He kneeled in front of her, diving underneath her skirt unexpectedly to add his tongue to the mix, sucking her clit into his mouth before letting go and lapping at it with his tongue. Elena began screaming for him, her hands moving to his head as she asked for more, harder, and Damon pounded his fingers into her wet pussy heatedly.

She was so close – right there – any second – when Damon stopped and Elena's head spun with lust and confusion.

"I am going to fuck you so damn hard," Damon told her, standing up to pull his pants down and stepping out of them. He was fully hard again, playing with Elena generally having that affect on him. With vampire speed he switched their positions so that he was now the one sitting on the chair, Elena straddling his legs. He held her above him, his cock gliding up and down her folds, playing at her entrance, and Elena practically screamed at him in frustration as she tried to urge her hips downward to impale herself on his cock.

He rubbed his cock over her clit and she whimpered. "Damon, God, c'mon, fuck me!" she told him breathlessly. Her eyes were dark with lust.

"You really are a naughty girl," he told her, admiration in his voice. He stopped resisting her downward thrusts, and she sunk down onto his cock in one smooth motion that made both of them moan out loud.

Elena began grinding down against him without any encouragement, and Damon helped her, his hands on her waist giving her the leverage she needed. She moved up and down on his hardness slowly, setting an excruciating pace that soon had them both needing more.

Elena riding him felt amazing, but Damon soon found himself needing that control again; he wanted to pound into her and make her scream. He grasped Elena's hips firmly, preparing to move them. "Hold on to me, baby," he told her. Damon managed to get on his feet with her clutching onto him, and he put her bum back down on the desk, so he was standing between her long, sexy legs wrapped around him. He was still inside of her, and he kissed Elena slowly and leisurely, barely moving within her as he allowed her to adjust to the new position. When they were both ready he pulled back, thrusting back in again forcefully. Elena moaned and threw her head back.

Damon began setting a fast, relentless pace that soon enough had Elena lost in the throes of ecstacy once again. She was still wearing that tied up top, but Damon had pulled down her bra cups to expose one of his very favourite sights so that he could now watch her boobs jiggle with each thrust.

Damon's hands gripped her thighs tightly as he moved between them. "God yes, that's it baby take it just like that," he told her.

"Damon!" she yelled. "Damon, oh my God, oh my _God_."

"Elena," he gasped. "Fingers on your clit. _Now_." He knew that neither of them were going to last long with all of the time they'd spent teasing each other. He was so close to coming it was painful. She reached between them and began rubbing circles over her clit with one hand, the other arm still holding her up so that she could meet Damon's thrusts. She was screaming out every time he pushed back into her, his cock hitting all of the perfect places within her.

Finally it was too much, and Elena quivered as waves of ecstasy began crashing over her body, the strength of her orgasm causing her to cry out again loudly as she tightened around him inside of her. She felt Damon lose it too, pushing into her _hard_ one last time, and it sent another wave through her.

They were silent together for a moment, their breath the only sound in the room that had been filled just seconds earlier with their lustful moans and shameless screaming.

"A+" Damon said, still panting. Elena half-laughed, half-groaned, her body utterly spent.

"Any other fantasies you want me to fulfill?" she asked him jokingly. He raised an eyebrow at her, his trademark smirk on his lips.

"Baby, I'm only getting started."

* * *

_A/N: Like Damon said, only getting started *wink* *wink* Please review if you enjoyed, and let me know which part really did it for you haha. Any fantasy suggestions are also welcome!_


	3. Blood

_A/N: Thank you everyone so much for all the kind words, especially those anonymous reviewers who I can't get in touch with to thank personally! You've all really encouraged me to keep writing, even though real life was busy this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last two!_

_Warning: They're vampires. You may have already guessed from the chapter title but in this chapter, Damon uses his fangs._

* * *

Damon held the front door open for Elena before following her into the Boarding House. The house they _both_ lived in now, he thought to himself. He couldn't help but notice the sway of her hips in the curve-hugging red dress she had worn that night. Her legs looked like they went on for days in that dress.

"That was a really lovely dinner," she said, turning to him. "Thank you."

Damon closed the door behind them and walked to her, taking her in his arms. "Thank _you_ for being such good company," he said, kissing her gently. The kiss intensified quickly as Elena pressed her body into his, moaning as she swept her tongue into his mouth and demanding more. He was taken by surprise for a split second but quickly returned her enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in closer. Her hands went up around his neck as she deepened the kiss, Damon's tongue meeting hers in an erotic dance that soon consumed them both. She moaned loudly when he grasped her hips.

"What's gotten into you?" Damon asked teasingly when they finally broke apart. She looked up at him smiling, her hands still clasped behind his neck.

"Half a bottle of wine and a nice rare, bloody steak at a very classy restaurant," she answered. "And I'd like for you to get into me next."

Damon chuckled. "Oh I see, Little Miss Lightweight. Is that right?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not drunk, Damon. I just feel good."

Damon wanted to laugh at that statement but he tried not to show his amusement, knowing she'd get all pouty with him if he tried to correct her. Sure, not drunk at all. Except that "half a bottle of wine" was more like most of the bottle, and that was after they'd had drinks at the bar. Elena's grasp of her own alcohol tolerance had been somewhat muddled ever since Bree had tricked her in Georgia by pouring Damon's under-legal-drinking-age companion shots that were more water than tequila. Even now as a vampire when she should have been far less affected by alcohol, Elena still had a shockingly low tolerance.

His charmingly intoxicated girlfriend clearly had some sort of a plan because she took his hand and led him into the house behind her. She kicked her high heels off next to the couch, groaning as she pulled Damon down onto it with her.

"Still feeling good?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Mmhmm, they were making my feet hurt though," she told him, glaring at the discarded heels.

"You need a foot rub?" he offered, his hands running over her bare legs. He couldn't help but touch her when she looked this amazing. Sometimes he couldn't believe that she was really his to touch.

"You know what would make me feel even better?" she said in a tipsy whisper, leaning into him conspiratorially.

"What's that?" Damon asked, kissing her lips lightly.

"If you fucked me," Elena said matter-of-factly.

"Is that right?" Damon said with a sly grin. She was fantastic when she drank, he thought. Her inhibitions were lowered just enough that she wasn't afraid to tell him exactly what she wanted, no holds barred.

Elena nodded with mock seriousness in response to his redundant question.

"I think that could probably be arranged…" Damon told her, placing her hand on the bulge in his pants. He was hard for her already and Elena's eyes flashed up to his blue ones, registering her surprise.

"I _really_ like that dress," he said by way of explanation. She giggled and gave him a squeeze that caused him to release a low moan. He lunged for her lips and she let out a cute little squeak of surprise before returning the kiss eagerly. Damon pushed her back into the couch, moving in on top of her and intertwining his legs with hers. Their kiss became more heated again quickly, their bodies writhing as they both tried to get more of each other.

Damon pulled back to catch his breath, trying to figure out how he was going to get her out of that dress without letting her out from underneath him. He definitely wanted her to stay underneath him.

"I have a secret," she said against his lips.

"What's that?" Damon asked, trying to shimmy the hem of her dress up her thighs. Elena lifted her hips to help him as he pulled the dress up her body. Each inch unveiled more smooth tanned skin that he couldn't wait to get his hands on. Or his mouth, he wasn't picky. Pulling up her dress had revealed the sexy red panties Elena was wearing and the sight made him harden further.

"I've been thinking about you fucking me since they brought the appetizers," she told him.

He smirked at her. "Babe, that's not a secret."

She pouted and he couldn't resist kissing her, tugging her protruding lower lip into his mouth and nipping it gently.

"Try again," he told her. "Tell me a secret, something I don't know."

She furrowed her brow. "Ummmm…"

While she was thinking on that one Damon pulled her up just a little bit, dragging the dress over her head. _Much better_, he thought to himself as he tossed it to the floor. He took in the delicious sight of Elena in just her underwear, obviously having decided the red dress was the kind that required no bra. His hands immediately went to her breasts, cupping the firm mounds with his rough hands. She pushed herself up into his hands as he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers before leaning down to take one rosy bud in his mouth. He used his tongue to flick at the sensitive peak and she whined underneath him. Damon released her nipple from his mouth and went back to teasing it again mercilessly with his fingers.

"I'd never been turned on by that before you," she told him breathlessly.

"By what, having your tits played with?" he asked. "You love this." She reddened at his choice of words but nodded.

"Didn't really get what the big deal was before," she mumbled. It was true, too. Neither of her previous lovers had paid the same kind of attention to her breasts. Sure, like all men they had enjoyed the view. Her breasts had been grabbed and squeezed and generally manhandled, but it always felt a little crude and detached. When they'd touched her it had more often than not been for them. When Damon touched her it was always with her in mind, with what she wanted or needed at that moment. He could be rough, but he could also be gentle. After mere weeks he was able to read her perfectly, had taken the time to study her reactions and memorize what made her pull back and what made her seek out more.

And right now, she wanted more. She really, really wanted more.

"Damon," she moaned, nearly naked and needing to feel his bare skin against hers. His mouth was on her other breast now, having obviously taken her confession as a plea for more. Normally she wouldn't be complaining, but she wanted him naked too and he was holding her down as she struggled beneath him, trying to get his shirt off with little success. It seemed he understood her dilemma though because he pulled back briefly to do it himself, not bothering with the buttons, just ripping the thing off and throwing it to the floor before returning his attention to her.

"Tell me another secret," Damon said. His hand moved downward, rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs. She had soaked her panties and he felt something fierce tug inside his chest. He loved when she was so undeniably desperate for him.

"After Denver," Elena gasped, moving against his insistent fingers, "I used to day dream about what would have happened at the motel if we hadn't been interrupted."

Damon groaned. "You're killing me, babe," he told her. "If I had known that..." Damon trailed off.

"I wanted you so much that night," she confessed, almost relieved to have that off her chest. It had been such a dark, terrible secret at the time. That she had willingly thrown herself at the other Salvatore brother, that she had wanted him more than anything else she had ever wanted. Now, it was just another thing on a long list of reasons why she was crazy for having taken so long to give in to this.

With little warning, Damon snuck underneath the lace and plunged a finger deep within her, causing her to arch her body up into his with a cry.

"God you are so hot," he murmured as she began rocking her hips upwards to meet his finger's thrusts. He kissed her throat, then her collarbone, concentrating on her movements against him and setting a pace that would get her where she wanted to go. "You want another?"

"Yes," she gasped fervently, and he gave it to her, adding a second finger to her dripping wet core and moving them in and out of her.

"Any other naughty secrets you want to tell me?" he asked, his girlfriend writhing helplessly underneath him as he fingered her hard and fast.

She was aching with want, needing a release. Damon moved to her neck and began sucking gently, using just his human teeth to tease her delicate skin. She arched in his arms again, pushing her body up into his.

"Damon," she moaned.

"That's it Elena," Damon whispered in her ear. "You're so wet babe, I can't wait to be inside you." He moved his thumb to rub against her clit again now that he could tell she was close, still kissing at her neck. She keened in his arms and he wanted so badly to replace his fingers with his cock. _Three minutes_, he told himself. _Give it three minutes_.

"Oh God Damon," she moaned. "Bite me. I want you bite me."

_Fuck,_ Damon thought, _She really, truly is trying to kill me_.

"Not a good idea," he told her, gritting his teeth. "Not while you're drunk."

"I want you to," she said, trying to reassure him. She was sweaty and sexy and looked so so good underneath him. "Damon, please."

"Babe-" he said, trying to find the willpower to keep arguing with her. Turning down Elena wasn't something that came naturally to him. She was so fucking close too, gasping his name and bearing down _hard_ on his fingers as he pushed her closer and closer to release.

Exercising every smidgen of restraint in his body, Damon tried to give her what she wanted, biting down on her neck – hard – with just his human teeth. It was enough to send her spiraling, shouting his name. He felt her pussy spasming around his fingers and pushed down the primal urge to drink that was building up inside of him, struggling to break free of his control. As she shook underneath him he slowly let go of his hold on her neck and kissed the skin he'd just bitten, continuing to circle her clit while she rode it out.

When she stilled underneath him Damon shifted his attention from her neck to her lips, kissing them softly as she caught her breath.

"Damon," she panted.

"Good, babe?" he asked, slipping his fingers out of her. She shivered almost uncomfortably as he continued to lightly play with her, sensitive after her orgasm.

"Uh huh," she managed. Her eyes were dark with lust and now that she'd come all he wanted to do was plunge into her, _hard_. He unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs, eager to remove the last barrier between them.

"Why wouldn't you bite me?" she said, frowning. Damon sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, trying to explain so she'd understand. "Can't after you've been drinking babe, it'd lower your iron and your blood level. You could get sick or dizzy."

She pouted at him again. It seemed to be her go-to expression when she'd been drinking. Maybe because she knew it was usually an easy shortcut to getting what she wanted.

"If you still want me to do it when you're sober, trust me I will," he promised. His pants were on the floor now and he was so hard and ready for her – he just needed her to let go of the biting idea for now.

"Damon, please," she whimpered, wiggling her mostly naked body against him and severely testing the control he was exerting over himself.

"Believe me love, I want to," Damon said. "But I can't."

He couldn't believe how cute she was when she was trying to look grumpy.

"I'll tell you what though," he said. "I can fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before, how about that?"

Elena bit her lip at his offer, and the look in her eyes was dark and inviting. He leaned in to kiss her again, but suddenly she wasn't underneath him anymore.

"You want me?" she asked coyly, standing beside the couch. She'd used her vampire speed, clearly, and Damon was almost impressed. Elena's hands went to her hips, playing with the strap of the lacy underwear. His eyes glued on her body, she slowly, tantalizingly slipped them down her body, stepping out of them and standing up before him utterly naked. She was the kind of beautiful that made his heart stop.

"Elena," he breathed. His erection was throbbing with how badly he wanted her, and he instinctively went to stroke it. She moved her hands over her body leisurely, cupping one of her breasts while the other hand dipped below her bellybutton.

Damon groaned, his hand moving over his hard cock as he watched his girlfriend.

"Come get me then," Elena purred, and suddenly she was gone. Damon, however, was after her in a flash this time – if she thought she could use vampire speed to her advantage with him, she had another thing coming.

He caught up to her easily enough in the upstairs hallway, pushing her into the wall and trapping her against it with his hands braced on either side of her head. She'd clearly been headed to his bedroom, but hadn't quite made it.

"Seems like you're stuck," he told her. Her chest heaved in between them – she wasn't even out of breath, she was just insanely turned on. Damon leaned into her and kissed her neck again where he'd bitten her. She shivered in response. Even if he couldn't drink from her tonight, he was happy to use her desire to his advantage.

"Were you trying to get away from me sweetheart?" he asked her dangerously, pulling back to look at her. She watched him with eyes open wide as he ran his hand over her body, tracing the curve of her hip.

"No, I-" she started to say.

"I think you were," he said, that look in his eyes that said she was about to get a lot more than she'd bargained for.

"I think _you_ said something about fucking me harder than I'd ever been fucked before," she reminded him.

"That I did," he agreed. His hand fell from the curve of her lower back to her bum, squeezing her and pulling her against him.

"I'll believe it when I see it," she said airily, giving him a cocky look that had him wondering how much he'd rubbed off on her in the short time they'd been together.

"What have I told you about questioning me?" Damon asked her with a gentle roll of his hips. She threw her head back.

"Yeah yeah. Less talking, more fucking," she told him hoarsely, thrusting her hips into his and squeezing his erection between their bodies. "Or are you worried you won't be able to deliver?"

"Oh am I going to make you regret saying that," he told her, before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. He pushed her roughly up against the wall, and as she went to wrap her leg around him he grasped it and held her to him, using the leverage to thrust his cock against her center. She moaned loudly.

"Better brace yourself love," he told her, before lifting her up off the ground. Her hands flew to his shoulders and her legs gripped his waist as Damon held her against the wall. He paused for the briefest of seconds to search her eyes for any sign of hesitation, before he positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in forcefully.

"Damon!" Elena shouted. His cock penetrated her deeply, seated fully inside of her. He cut her exclamation off, devouring her mouth as he pulled back and plunged into her again, using both gravity and the leverage of the wall to his advantage. He was soon setting a demanding pace as she held onto him and did her best to meet his thrusts with everything she had.

"Damon, God, yes!" she screamed as he pounded into her. Elena was a lot more vocal when she had been drinking, that was for sure.

"How's…that…for…delivering?" Damon grunted as he fucked her relentlessly. She was moaning and whimpering under his persistent attentions, but she managed to let out a laugh at his words.

"Trying to prove something?" she asked teasingly. One of her hands was gripping his neck now, and even in the midst of their rough love-making she took the time to reach up and sweep his sweaty hair off his forehead.

Damon adjusted his grip on her, driving into her more ruthlessly from a slightly different angle. Elena arched into him almost painfully, throwing her head back again as he began hitting her g-spot on each thrust. Damon struggled to hold her in place as she thrashed against him. She couldn't have kept quiet if her life depended on it at this point.

"I don't think 'trying' is the right word here, Elena," he said smugly, thrusting upwards and causing her to shriek.

"Damon, please," she begged him. "Harder, God, harder."

He wasn't sure it was even physically possible to _go_ any harder, but fuck if it was he was going to give it to her.

"Damon!" she screamed, desperate for her release.

"Come on baby," he said. He could feel her, right there on the edge, because he was right there with her. He just needed her to get there first.

Elena felt her release building up inside of her, the tension almost unbearable. Damon was taking her up against the wall, harder and more deeply than she'd ever been taken before. She could barely keep it together, she felt herself flying apart about to explode. She could feel his penetrating blue eyes on her, his soft, insistent lips pressing into her throat because he couldn't reach her lips with her head thrown back in ecstasy. Suddenly she was screaming, not aware of anything else in the world but those eyes and lips and the magic that was happening deep inside of her. Damon buried his face in her neck and pushed into her one last time, and they came almost simultaneously, shuddering in completion against each other's sticky, sweaty bodies.

Damon raised his head slowly, kissing her cheek, her nose, her lips, as they both tried to regain purchase on reality. She'd squeezed her eyes tightly shut as her second orgasm of the night had ripped through her body, but now she opened them again to meet his gaze. They were both out of breath.

"Round two?" she asked him, a mischievous look on her face.

He pressed his sweaty forehead against hers. "Give me a minute woman, and then I'll be more than happy to do it all over again," he told her with a smirk.

* * *

The next night they were curled up in his bed watching a movie on her laptop. Elena was draped across Damon's chest, perfectly content. His arm was wrapped around her and he idly stroked her bare shoulder as the characters flickered on and off the black-and-white screen. It had been Damon's pick tonight and they were watching "All About Eve." According to Damon, Bette Davis was the greatest actress of all time.

Stefan had always been so secretive about his past and his private passions, Elena mused to herself. It was like the closer she got to him, the more she realized how little she actually knew about him. Damon was the complete opposite; he seemed to relish being able to share the things he loved with her. And everything she learned about him only made her fall even further head over heels. She had known Damon for years and thought she had him pretty much figured out, only to realize that she had barely scratched the surface. Now that they were together it was all pouring out and she couldn't get enough.

She wondered sometimes what Damon thought of her. Really _thought_ of her, not how he felt about her. They were two different things, she realized. You could be hopelessly in love with someone, yet think they were a complete fool. She knew how much of a newbie she was in the vampire world. Compared to Damon, she was a newbie to life and the world in general. She didn't know about Bette Davis, hadn't lived through wars or the Depression, and was still figuring out how to be a functional vampire. She hoped Damon didn't find her ignorance irritating. She wanted to learn.

When the credits began rolling Damon reached over to turn the screen off and Elena shifted to make it easier for him.

"What did you think?" he asked, settling back in next to her.

"I liked it," she replied with a smile. "You're right, Bette Davis had spunk."

He smirked. "I'm glad you agree. I'll have to find a copy of 'Jezebel' so you can see her when she was younger."

Elena was only half listening to him, preoccupied with something that had been on her mind all day. She turned suddenly, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. She wasn't going to put it off any longer, she wanted to talk to him about it properly.

"Do you remember what I said to you last night?" she started. "About the biting?"

Damon met her gaze. If he was surprised by the abrupt change in topic he didn't show it. "Of course I remember. I wasn't sure you would though."

She rolled her eyes. "I was _not_ that drunk."

"If you say so."

"I wasn't!" she shoved his arm playfully. "I wanted to know…"

"…yes?" Damon said, waiting.

Elena bit her lip. "I wanted to know why it felt so good when I did it to you last year. Remember, when I couldn't keep the animal blood down and you let me drink from you in the bathroom at The Grill?"

"Oh I definitely remember that," Damon said with a devious grin.

Elena ignored him. "You told me blood sharing was personal," she continued.

"It is," Damon replied. "It's probably the most intimate two vampires can get."

"You tasted…" Elena trailed off. Damon waited for her to find the right words. "You tasted like sex," she admitted finally. "I've never tasted anything like it since."

He lifted himself up to kiss her, running his hand along her jawline. "That's because I wanted you," Damon told her when they broke apart a moment later. "Badly." She grinned in response.

"You can taste lust in blood," Damon continued. "That's why vampires often seduce their victims. Because we're both vampires, it was heightened when you drank from me."

"So why don't vampires drink from each other all the time if it feels so good?" Elena asked, trying to understand.

"Well for starters, there's something different about drinking your sire's blood," Damon told her. "My blood will always be more intense for you, because it was my blood that turned you."

Elena liked the thought of that, that there was a bond between them still even with the sire bond gone. She loved that it was Damon's blood that had given her this new life when it should have been the end that night on the bridge.

"That doesn't explain why you and Stefan both acted like it was so unusual," Elena pointed out.

"When someone is drinking from you, you're vulnerable," Damon explained. "Most vampires don't trust easily, so allowing themselves to be vulnerable with someone isn't something that necessarily happens very often or evolves naturally as part of a relationship."

Elena looked deeply into his eyes. "You were willing to be vulnerable with me," she whispered. "We weren't even together, I was brand new and didn't have any control over myself. Why would you trust me?"

Damon kissed her forehead sweetly. "Same reason you've always trusted me, even when logic should have told you otherwise," he replied. "You and I understand each other in a way that other people don't. I've felt that from the day I met you."

It was true that she and Damon shared something that she had never experienced with anyone else. She trusted him with her life. "I want to be vulnerable with you," she told him shyly.

Damon smiled. "You want me to taste you?" he whispered silkily, moving to her neck and tracing his tongue along her skin.

"Mmhhmm," Elena replied, her hands moving to Damon's head and tangling in his hair, holding him close to her as he lavished her slender neck with kisses, sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth but not letting his fangs make an appearance. Not yet. If she wanted him to he was more than happy to oblige, but he was damn well going to make it good. He wanted her utterly lost in him before he sunk his fangs into her.

"Tell me what it feels like," she said, gasping as Damon nipped her with his still-blunt teeth.

"To be bitten?" Damon asked, placing soft kisses down her collarbone now. "You've been bitten before, Elena."

"Not like that," Elena said. "I felt you that day, Damon. That was something different."

Damon helped her out of the flimsy tank top that she'd changed into for bed, tossing it to the side.

"It's like sex," he told her, running his fingertips lightly along her sides. "You can have sex and it can mean nothing, just wham-bam-thank-you-ma'm." Damon paused to look at her. "Or," he continued, "You can make love to someone and lose yourself completely in another person." He caressed her soft skin as he spoke, making all of her nerve endings stand at attention. An involuntary shiver made its way through her body, and the corners of Damon's lips twitched upwards.

"Nervous?" he asked, kissing her neck again as his hands came up to cup her bare breasts, massaging them gently.

"Maybe a little," she gasped.

"A little nervous is good," he said, reassuring her. "Nervous gets your blood pumping." Damon bit her gently, still with his blunt human teeth, and he felt Elena's breath catch in her throat.

He pulled away from her again to take his own shirt off before seating himself back against the headboard of the bed.

"Come here," he told her, guiding her with his hands to sit between his spread legs. "Now lean back against me," Damon whispered into her ear, his arms enveloping her. He lightly brushed her hair back behind her ear on her right side and tilted her head to the left, exposing her neck to him.

"Right here," Damon said, his finger tracing over a precise point on her neck. "That's what I want."

Elena gulped. "What's there?" she asked shakily.

"That's your carotid artery, sweetheart," Damon murmured, leaning in to place an open-mouthed kiss to the spot. "It takes a bit of practice, but if you can puncture it right it doesn't feel like much more than a pinch. You can control the blood flow that way. Less mess."

He kissed her neck again, his hand trailing down the front of her body. Sneaking his fingers underneath her pajama shorts, he sought out the dampness between her legs.

"Lucky for you, I happen to have a good deal of experience," Damon whispered sinisterly. Elena wasn't even sure what he was talking about anymore – his hands or his mouth or the fangs he was about to sink into her throat, but she was going to burst if he didn't do _something_, and soon.

She sucked in a deep breath as he circled her clit.

"Elena," he breathed. "You're thinking too much. Just feel. Let it go."

Damon teased her, waiting for her body to relax against his. He dipped down to her entrance before moving back up again, stroking her everywhere there was evidence of her desire for him, touching her both soothingly and exasperatingly. Elena wanted so much more than what he was giving her, wanted to give more of herself to him in return. She tried to let go like he'd told her to.

"That's it babe," Damon murmured, sucking on that spot he'd traced with his fingers earlier, bringing the blood to the surface. He slipped the tip of his finger inside of her hot little pussy, and just as he felt the last tiny piece of resistance fade away he sunk his fangs into her neck and he drank.

Elena felt like she was flying, or like her whole body was singing some strange new song. She had never felt anything so intensely, hadn't even known it was possible to feel this way. It was surging in her veins, between her legs where he was touching her but mostly in her pounding heart as Damon fed on the very essence of who she was. It was like coming, but it wasn't concentrated in just one part of her body and it was never-ending and overpowering. She could forget who she was if he kept doing it, would throw her life away to feel this for the rest of forever, was losing grip on the reality of where and when in time they stood. _Just don't let it end,_ she thought.

Damon was ever so gently moving one finger in and out of her tight pussy as he fed on her. He knew he had to stop soon; he didn't want to weaken her too much. But she was making the sweetest, most desperately sexy noises underneath him and he didn't want them to end. The only thing that encouraged him to stop was the possibility of what other noises he might be able to get out of her.

"Yes, yes, oh God, yes, oh God, oh" Elena was moaning, her eyes fluttering behind her tightly shut lids. He slipped his fangs out of her gently and before she quite had time to register it he was pushing her down into the mattress and pulling her shorts off. She had even less time to process what had happened to his pajama pants before he was nudging her legs apart and sliding his arousal into her soaking wet pussy in one smooth motion that caused her to cry out.

She held on to him tightly as he began rocking in and out of her, soothing the ache that had been building up as he had drank from her.

"Damon," she whispered almost reverently.

He held her in his arms, kissing her with passion as Elena pressed her body as close to his as she could. She felt herself stretching around his big cock as he continued to move inside of her, claiming her sweet little cunt over and over. His strokes wereunhurried as he fed the slow, consuming fire that was raging within them both.

"So good," Elena moaned. She felt incoherent, couldn't string more than two words together. But it didn't really matter so long as he kept doing what he was doing. She clutched his arms, feeling the muscles that tensed with every thrust, and stared up into the eyes of the man she knew she would never be able to live without again.

"Elena, God, love you," Damon murmured, his body still moving against hers. He was grinding down into her, giving her that delicious friction that she needed.

"Close, Damon, please," she managed, her body beginning to shake underneath his. He refused to increase his pace though, just letting it build up in her slowly. When he bent his head and sank his fangs into her again it all came crashing down around her and she moaned her release as she came apart underneath him. A few more thrusts into her as her tight, warm pussy clenched around him and Damon was coming inside of her, groaning into her neck as he withdrew his fangs.

They lay together silently afterwards, the sound of their breathing the only noise. He pulled back to look into her eyes, and brushed away the hint of a tear in her shining brown eyes.

"Damon-" she began, needing to explain, wanting to tell him everything about the way he had just made her feel, how amazing and overwhelming it had all been.

"Shhhhh," he said. "It's okay." He kissed her.

"I love you so goddamn much," Damon said with surprising intensity.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him back. She curled up in his arms, content in the feeling that as much as she was his, he was hers too.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it, another chapter. It's a Damon fantasy next, and who knows what it might be. Suggestions? Why not leave them in your review? I do LOVE reviews :) If you're sad that you have to wait for more Delena goodness, might I humbly recommend my other in-progress fic, "Home for the Holidays"? I'm alternating between updating these two stories right now, so the next post will be for that one. Thanks for all the love people, see you for another adventure soon!_


End file.
